1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver seat airbag system.
2. Description of Related Art
A driver seat airbag system in which a position of a connected section of a tether to a base cloth on an opposite side of an occupant is aligned with an arrangement position of a rim of a steering wheel (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No, 2008-94224 (JP 2008-94224 A)) has been disclosed. The position of the connected section of the tether to a base cloth on an occupant side is set as a position substantially opposed to the arrangement position of the rim or is set on the outside of the position in a radial direction. In addition, a portion of the base cloth on the opposite side of the occupant that overlaps with the rim is provided with an additional sewn section over a circumferential direction or at least in a lower part in the circumferential direction. A sewing thread with a lower stretch rate than a sewing thread used for the base cloth on the occupant side is used for the additional sewn section.
During a frontal collision (a small overlap collision) or during an oblique collision on the outside of a front side member in a vehicle width direction with a passenger seat side of a vehicle being a collision side, an occupant in a driver seat positioned opposite from the collision side intends to move obliquely in a vehicle traveling direction (to a center side in the vehicle width direction), that is, to a collision direction.
Such a collision mode is not considered in the above example. Thus, it is considered that, when the occupant in the driver seat obliquely abuts against an airbag, the airbag turns about a pad section of the steering wheel as an attachment point thereof to the outside in the vehicle width direction and is then removed from the steering wheel.